wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Windcatcher/Canon
Windcatcher is Himmalerin's OC. Don't steal the character. Please don't edit the page without my permission. Adding categories is fine, of course. Feel free to check out the code, but ask me before you take anything! Description Windcatcher has more of a NightWing build than a RainWing's, but she isn't as heavyset as a typical NightWing. She prefers to be a dark, dark purple, close to black. Her underscales are a lighter shade of purple than her overscales, and they tend to fluctuate in color more. She has fangs, although they don't do anything besides be sharp teeth Windcatcher has a RainWing frill, (even if it's quite a bit smaller than normal) and this is usually a shade of purple persimmon. Her horns are short and slender, usually a pale white. She has the circular scales that RainWings have, and these are always deep purple, no matter what color the rest of her is. Her tail is long, and not quite as prehensile as a normal RainWing's tail. (ie it bends, although to a lesser degree.) Her lack of venom has caused her trouble several times in the past, but nothing too serious. Since the arrival of Queen Glory there hasn't been much need for the venom tests to figure out whose related to whom. As much as Windcatcher often wishes she had venom she's glad she can change her scales, even if there aren't many colors she can change too. Windcatcher can breathe fire, albeit a cooler fire than most NightWings. It doesn't matter much, as fire is still fire. She has no NightWing powers, despite being born in the light of one moon. This is most likely do to her being a hybrid. She can camouflage to shades of deep purple and black/dark grey. Personality Windcatcher is a relatively calm dragonet, but is sort of spurned by the NightWings, as she is a hybrid. She isn't exactly an extrovert, but she isn't shy either, willing to get to know someone if they don't annoy her. Windcatcher has a slight temper, and annoying commentary can irritate her. Windcatcher admires Queen Glory's ability to lead two tribes with relative success, and her self-control. When angry she shuts down, and ignores people. Fortunately for her, it only takes about 1-3 hours to get back to normal. She may be sensitive to the subject for a while longer. She isn't above taking a look at the answers, as much as she prefers figuring it out herself. She's passionate about the things she likes, willing to defend them even if she knows they're incorrect. It takes her awhile to get used to changes to her more deep set ideas. Once focused on something Windcatcher tends to get caught up in the moment, leaving everything else behind. She doesn't disapprove of thievery, especially if it helps her and a friend out. She enjoys taking risks, like stealing or camping out in the middle of nowhere in the Rainforest. "Why?", "How?", and "What if?" tend to be her favorite questions. History Early Childhood Ages 0-4 "short quote" Late Childhood Ages 5-6 "short quote" Current Ages 7-Presant "short quote" |-|Reference= Reference Amazing reference picture by CrystallineTheDragon! |-|Gallery= Gallery Newer art is at the bottom Windcatcher_Gray_Background.png|Windcatcher, by ''Sidewalkflowers'' After work hours.png|Windcatcher, by ''Day'' Wind by toast.png|Windcatcher, by ''Toast'' WindcatcherHeadshot.png|Windcatcher, by ''Copper'' WindcatcherADD.png|Windcatcher, by ''Dreaming'' 4D53842F-A83B-4029-B25E-4FE52CA7971B.png|Windcatcher, by [[User:Infinity-Da-Dragon|'Finity]] Windcatcher(cherryfrostbackground).png|Windcatcher, by ''Ciely'' |-|Relationships= Relationships I'd prefer Windcatcher to have interacted with your OC before you add them. *Non-OCs or OCs owned by Forge **Lightmaker: Windcatcher enjoys spending time with her mother, reading, playing games, or chatting. Lightmaker doesn't openly encourage Windcatcher's adventures but she doesn't try to stop her. "I wouldn't! Really! I promise I didn't rig his hammock to fall, or switch out that other guy's fruit with the sticky kind!" ~ Windcatcher trying to convince her mother **Kapok: Windcatcher shares a few of her father's interests such as carving small wood figures and playing a mandola. Kapok does more to encourage Windcatcher's outings than Lightmaker, believing that it will teach her useful things. "Are you sure you want to try that fruit? No, no, I won't stop you. I just don't advise it." ~ Kapok talking to a young Windcatcher. **Raindancer: Windcatcher really likes her best friend and likes studying and adventuring with her. Windy being the more risk taking of the two, is always trying to get Raindancer to be audacious. "C'mon! It'll be fun, and besides, the war is over, nothing to fear!" ~ Windcatcher trying to encourage Raindancer to go camp in the middle of nowhere. |-|Trivia= Trivia *Windcatcher doesn't dislike messes, but she'll spontaneously clean and re-arrange her room, in addition to other parts of her house. *She dislikes being asked personal questions, and doesn't know how to respond. **She feels more comfortable answering those questions when she isn't by family members. *Windcatcher has a pet sloth named Stormrunner. **She is named thus because Windcatcher found her out in a storm. ***Stormrunner is a brown Linnaeus's two toed sloth. *Windcatcher is one of Forge's most developed OCs. **In addition, Windcatcher is the first OC that Forge has created that uses a MBTI personality. ***Windcatcher had next to no development before I added her to the wiki. Almost everything was created here. |-|Credits= Credits *Name by Finale. *CSS Patterns from here. *World backdrop by Tui T. Sutherland. *Character and coding created and put together by Forge. Polls Opinion on OC so far? Good Needs work Alright Meh Bad What needs working on? Description Personality History Opinion on the coding Good It's alright. Bad I'm willing to take suggestions! Category:Content (Himmalerin) Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:RainWings